


A Goodbye

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Cyrodiil's Child [23]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin finds Minerva's farewell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goodbye

Martin stared at the page, still wondering how he managed to read it and not completely fall apart. His hand shook, his breaths were shallow, and he cursed himself for the thousandth time for sending Minerva into Mankar Camoran’s hands, into his domain. When she stepped through the portal and it disappeared, Martin’s heart seemed to stop with terror.

He’d entered his room to don his robes, meant to be worn during his coronation, and a folded piece of paper fluttered out from between the folds. He picked it up and began to read, recognizing Minerva’s neat handwriting and sitting down in shock the further he read.

_Martin,_

_I hope you find this in time, or at all. As you read this, I am in Camoran’s Paradise._

_Martin, I want you to know that I go of my own free will. I always have. I know the risks, and have known them the moment I stepped into that Oblivion Gate in Kvatch. I will not pretend that I am unafraid, but I know that whatever happens, it will be worthwhile when our victory is certain._

_I may die fighting Camoran. I’ve accepted my death many times in these past months. My only regret is leaving you behind. I need you to know that your love has made me the happiest I have ever been. You gave me choices, you gave me your trust, and you knew I could accomplish whatever I set my mind to._

_You must not lose heart if I die. You must go on with your life for the sake of the Empire. You must do all you can to serve this, our beloved Tamriel._

_I am among the luckiest of people in Tamriel. I’ve seen every corner of our beautiful homeland, spoken with our people, and survived every trial to find refuge in your arms. I saw the sun rise over the Valus Mountains, watched snow fall over the Jeralls, walked the rolling hills of Colovia, smelled the sea of the Gold Coast, swam the waters of the Niben, and thrived in the Heartlands._

_Our country, our people. They are what we fought for. This world, our Tamriel, is worth dying for._

_Remember that I love you, forever forever forever. Thank you for trusting me that night in Kvatch._

_Minerva_

Martin crushed the page in his fist, clenching his teeth as he fell to his knees and begged the gods for one last miracle. One last hope for him and Minerva.


End file.
